Coffees and dates
by LPlover93
Summary: Hermione laughed out loud as she shook her head. She hadn't had so much fun in a long time. Hermione meets Draco. 'Nuff said. Non-magic story. Written for my bestie's birthday!


This OS was written for my best friend R's birthday. Ridhz, Happy birthday! May all your wishes come true!

Thanks to my love, my wifey CrazySue05 who edited this for me!

~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hermione knew she wasn't the classic definition of sexy. Actually, she barely came within the fiftieth percentile of sexy girls, in her mind, anyway. It didn't matter that the statistic was only a made-up one, as she didn't want to research to find out it was even worse. She continued to walk to her usual coffee place as she released her hair from its bun by removing the pen which was holding it there. Oblivious to all the hungry stares she was getting, she walked into the store to find her favorite barista there, waving out a jaunty "hi" as he screamed to the back, "One vanilla latte for the sexiest professor ever!"

She just shook her head and giggled as she went to the desk and said, "It's amazing how one person can be delusional for more than over a year. Maybe we should have you committed, Dave." Dave just smiled wider as he leaned in and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Your Mr. Hottie is not-so-surprisingly here. Again. What a coincidence! Don't you think you should ask him if he's stalking you?" Hermione snorted as she picked up her latte with a few extra napkins and said, "Yeah right. And when he asks me whether I have a hotter friend he'd rather be stalking, I'll go home and cry into my gallon of cookies and cream ice-cream. No thanks, sweetie. Maybe you should try him out. Maybe he's playing for your team and wants to get to know you."

She sadly continued, "I'll be off to my class to teach a bunch of nit-wits who prefer parties to maths. I know, I know, sweetie. Gimme a hug and get outta here."

As she left, she didn't realize how (she was a brilliant multi-tasker), but it was suddenly difficult for her to manage her sheets, her handbag and her coffee mug at the same time. Suddenly someone came out of nowhere, and took her sheets, which were in grave danger of falling down. She looked up to thank the kind soul, only to find Mr. Hottie. He was always there at the Java Hut, having a small smile on his face as he worked at his laptop. Their times to get coffee almost always coincided. David had noticed the coincidences one day and the two of them had had lots of fun together as they rated the guy and tried to determine his exact profession. And here he was now, in the flesh, and holding on to her papers along with what looked like a bulky laptop on his back just so that she could drink her coffee. She was highly flattered but a bit suspicious as to what he wanted from her.

As she tried to wave him away by saying, "So yeah, I think I can manage from…" He almost blurted out, "I'd like to walk with you till you finish your coffee." Then a small blush came up his cheeks as Hermione just nodded. She said, "My name's Hermione." He smiled and spoke, "My name is Draco, and I would offer to shake your hand but for the fact that I don't want that scalding coffee all over myself, or worse, yourself."

She tried to think of something to say, but she had a problem. She was a sucker for men's cologne, especially Calvin Klein . It almost drove her crazy and she went on at least one date with a guy if he had applied it, even if he was the dumbest person on Earth. Luckily, it was an exclusive enough fragrance that she didn't have to face idiots too much. She tried to sniff, but then decided that would be going a bit overboard.

Draco then rubbed the back of his neck as he inquired, "So you're a teacher, huh?" She looked at him in shock as she asked, "Were you stalking me?" As cute as he was, stalking was a definite deal-breaker. He almost screeched out, "No no no no no no no no…it's just, I always see these bunches of papers or a thick reference book in your hands, and you usually insert a red pen in your hair, and I'm not exactly helping myself, am I?"

Hermione laughed out loud as she shook her head. She hadn't had so much fun in a long time. She then giggled. She had never felt so light-hearted. Everyone in the University knew her as the beautiful bitch because she didn't show them much mercy in their papers. Then again, there was no mercy in calculus.

Draco was delighted to see that Hermione was opening up to him. As much as he told himself that he wasn't stalking her, it was difficult not to look at her when she entered the coffee shop, like a bright ray of sunshine. He knew that now was the perfect moment for what he'd wanted to do for so long. He mustered up the courage as she spoke, "Well, this is my stop."

Well, damn. In his nervousness, Draco hadn't realized that they had been standing there for about two minutes. He blurted out, "Do you wanna go on a date with me? Saturday night?" As he waited for an answer and the time seemed to go slower than usual, he blabbered on, "It's just, you're so gorgeous and I have been wanting to take you out for dinner for such a long time. It's okay even if it's a pity date. I know I'm not the best to look at, but if you would agree to one date, it would make my whole day, no…month, no…year!"

She couldn't believe her ears. The hunk that she was ogling for practically a trimester was nervous about asking HER out on a date. So much that he didn't have confidence about his own body. She was quick to reply, "Yes, yes of course. Um, I have a lecture which was supposed to start five minutes ago, so I'll give you my number and we can talk later, maybe?"

He just smiled like a creepy clown, and she laughed. They exchanged numbers and as she entered the classroom, Draco just stood there till the door closed. Then he started jumping and woo-hoo-ing till security had to tell him to leave.

~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hope you liked this fluffy one-shot! I might expand it later. Please review if you liked it!


End file.
